


Anniversary

by ithilien22



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-10
Updated: 2007-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is in college, but sometimes she still needs her dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Matt hadn’t been expecting her to call, not exactly. But he knew the moment Mohinder picked up the phone that she was on the other line, and not just because he could read Mohinder’s mind. 

“She wants to speak with you,” Mohinder told him softly, handing over the phone.

Matt sat down in the kitchen chair and brought the phone up to his ear. 

“Matt?” Molly’s voice came over the line. 

She sounded so small and vulnerable that Matt physically ached from not being able to wrap his arms around her. He hadn’t forgotten what day it was, of course. October 2nd was never a good day for any of them. But still, they hadn’t done this in a long time.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he responded, trying to force as much reassurance into his voice as possible. 

“Tell me again,” she whispered, just like she had done when she was young, “tell me how you found me.”

“I could hear you whispering, asking for help,” he answered, remembering the well-rehearsed story even though it had been years since he last told it. “I was actually really surprised that no one else could hear you. I didn’t know then, of course, that I was reading your mind.”

He paused for a moment as the memory washed over him. He had been so confused, back in those early days when he was first discovering his ability. But the little girl had sounded so terrified, he knew he had to do something.

“So I completely broke protocol and headed into a sealed crime scene,” he continued, “and I found you hiding behind a false wall under the staircase. You were so small and scared.”

“Do you remember what you said to me?” Molly asked.

“I told you that you were safe now and that I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you,” Matt told her with a small smile. “And it’s still true you know. If you ever need me to come up to Columbia to beat up some frat boy or anything I can be there in thirty minutes, tops.”

Molly laughed, but Matt had no doubt she knew what he was really offering.

“No, I’m okay,” she told him, “I just needed to hear your voice, I guess.”

She drew a calming breath. “You must think I’m being such a baby.”

“I think that you are the bravest person I have ever met in my life,” Matt responded sincerely. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to call your dads. Or come see them.”

He lowered his voice to a mock whisper, “You know, don’t tell him I said this, but Mohinder really misses you. He just sits around all day moping. It’s kind of sad.”

“Well, tell _Mohinder_ I miss him too.” Molly replied with another small laugh. “You, on the other hand, not so much.”

“Oh, yeah, me neither,” Matt answered with a smile.

“I should go,” she said eventually, “I’ve got an exam tomorrow morning.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Matt asked.

Molly took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better,” she told him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t even worry about it,” Matt replied dismissively.

“I love you,” Molly said softly.

“I love you too.” Matt told her.

He hung up the phone and thought about how anxious he’d been these last few months with Molly all grown up and off at school. 

But maybe she was still his little girl after all.


End file.
